


The Hermit

by Melon_service



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Game Route, Magic, Memories, Romance, Tarot, Vesuvia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_service/pseuds/Melon_service
Summary: My version of what might happen in Muriel's route with my OC Verita Mistico.Picks up after the chapter Strangers No More.Not sure that I will finish this but I will try.





	1. 0. the fool

# 0\. the fool

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

✶The Fool stands on a cliff's edge, overlooking the limitless potential of their future✶

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

***VERITA***

I woke up from a bad dream. The ocean of aetherial nothingness left an ache in my head. My thoughts swam idly and dispersed before I could grasp them. I sat up with a groan holding my right temple.

Asra stirred next to me as he too awoke.

"Verita, are you okay?" he tilted his head as he observed me with his beautiful violet eyes.

"Yes, it was just a dream."

He looked at me with a pained expression. "One of those dreams?" he asked.

He knew very well about the dreams that left me with nothing but a bad headache and pained confusion in my chest. He reached over and rubbed my back softly. "Shall I make us some tea?" 

"Yes, please." 

"Chamomile? Lavender? or Passiflora?" he asks waltzing to the kitchen.

"Passiflora, please."

"Comming right up." he smiles as his frame disappears behind the curtains.

I sink back into the bed waiting for the pain to dissipate but I look up at the colorful glass charms that hung above the bed. There was something I needed to remember. Something or someone? But what was is? The more I thought about it, the more I tried to remember, the more the pain in my head grew. I groaned again closing my eyes as my head threatened to explode. 

Asra came rushing carrying the cups of tea. He set them on the stand before settling by my side and cupping my face in his hands. "Verita, you have to stop! Let them go. Let go of the memories." he said.

"I can't." I breathed, trying to push away the memories. 

"You don't need those memories. Release them from your mind." He cooed straddling me in his arms. "Just breathe. Breathe them out." 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then released it slowly as I welcomed the darkness of the missing memory. The darkness surrounded me like a cloud of black smoke as I concentrated on breathing. Think about now. Think of the future. I told myself, releasing the last breath. 

I opened my eyes and saw Arsa's relieved face. His violet eyes bore into mine. 

"You did it." He said tightening his hold around me in a congratulatory hug. 

"It's all thanks to you, Master." I thanked him. He released me from the hug and turned his attention to the tea, but a glimmer of guilt showed in his face. 

It had been this way ever since I had woken up from my deep sleep. Asra had been there when I woke up without memory of anything. He had helped me just as he had now, but I knew deep down that something bothered him. Even if he hid it well. He tried to tell me what had happened to me, but every time we tried to bring back my memories more of the pain drew me weak and hopeless. He was guilty about something, but I knew it was best not to know. 

We quietly drank our tea as we laid in bed enjoying the comfortable silence.

"I hate to tell you this after what just happened, but I'm going to take a trip tomorrow," Asra said breaking the mood.

"Is it even worth asking where you will be going?" I said turning to him.

"I'll tell you all about it when I return. But that's only if I know I can leave you." 

"I'll be fine. I promise not to remember whatever it was that was clawing at the back of my mind. Even if it felt like it was important." I reply.

"Do you really promise?" He asked taking my hand.

"Yes, I promise," I replied, giving his a squeeze. 

*****

It was the dead of a moonless night. 

The right time for beginning a journey, according to Asra. 

"I'll miss you." He said with a pained expression on his face. "Here, take this." he continued taking something from his bag. "My Tarot deck."


	2. vi. the lovers

# vi. the lovers

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

✶The Lovers embrace each other, united by the knowledge they are stronger combined✶

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

*** MURIEL ***

She had collapsed in my arms exhausted.

And I did what I do best. I froze.

Three years.

It had been three years since I'd been this close to her. The night he left, she went with the Doctor to find a cure for the plague, that was the last time we spoke. The last time she would remember my face after parting. But that was so long ago. Now I am the only one that knows about our encounters after the plage. The memories that live in my mind don't live in hers. We were strangers.

I carefully laid her down on the bed. She'll be hungry when she wakes. I thought, looking to Inanna. 

Food. She blinked in agreement. 

I looked back at her time as I slowly opened the door afraid to wake her. I made my way towards the chicken coop, behind my hut and hunted for some eggs. Only two total. I made my way back inside and tossed them in the boiling pot. As I waited I couldn't help but look at her sleeping face and the way the firelight made her chestnut hair shine and her bronze skin glow. I looked away with a deep sigh. I couldn't bear to stare at her cherry lips any longer.

I remembered the night she was taken to the Lazaret. I went to check on her, Asra had asked me to. I was there when they took her. Her eyes were dyed red and she looked weak and helpless. And I froze. I froze as they loaded her into the boat with the infected, I froze as she sailed away to her death. I sent a message to Asra and he returned with his fingers bleeding from digging to her ashes and bones. My heart breaks. She's one more death I can add to my long list.

But by fate she was here, alive, and sleeping on my bed.

She awoke by the time her eggs were done. After her initial confusion, I gave her some myrrh, and we chatted pleasantly. And there she was, the Verita of the past. Always helpful and smiling and teasing not the stranger I had met in the woods. 

Suddenly the door opened and Asra came rushing in. His eyes darted between us, first fearful then relieved.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." He said with a sigh.

Verita looked at him expectantly as I waited for him to begin.

"Muriel is my oldest friend." Asra smiled. 

"Then how come you never spoke of him." She said crossing her arms, seemingly offended.

"Well, you did meet him... Several times." Asra said scratching the back of his head, a guilty smile on his lips.

"Oh right... the spell. I don't remember." Her emerald eyes look down sadly. She looked very affected by the fact she couldn't remember. Asra immediately reached her side.

"Don't worry about it, Muriel prefers it this way," Asra said rubbing her back trying to soothe her. 

"Okay," I hear her whisper. 

"But more importantly what happened?" Asra asks.

"The beast in the forest attacked Muriel." She said. "Apparently, that's what is left of our dear Count. I still don't know how he died but there are some serious magical forces at work here."

"He's much stronger than before," I add trying to hide my anger. 

Asra pensively brings his hand to his chin and after a moment of thought, he shakes his head. "We need some answers."

"Like what happened to him?" Verita chimes in. "And what he wants? How do we get rid of him?"

"Exactly, we need to go back to the palace. Its probably where his essence is strongest. We might be able to talk to him then."

"Go ahead." I sat on the stool not planning to join them.

"But you should come, you're a witness. We must tell the Countess about Dr. Devorak's innocence. Don't you want to know what happened?" she asks in that compelling tone of hers. 

"No." 

"Please, Muriel. You can help us put an end to Lucio once and for all." Asra begged.

"No."

"Please." She pleads with her green eyes, holding her hands in a ball under her head.

I look at them both. Their faces are infuriatingly eager. I roll my eyes. "Fine, but I'm not going into Lucio's Hall."

"Yes! Thank you!" They both cheer.

"A--and I'm not walking in through the front door either," I add imagining how I would look simply waltzing into the palace. I shake my head. This was a bad idea.

"That can be arranged. We'll go tomorrow." Asra says satisfied. 

"We should go, it's very late now." She says turning to Asra.

"We should, but I have a little idea." Asra looks at me with a sly smile. He was planning something.

"Oh?" she raises her brows clearly interested. 

"I'm remembering a cave. On a dark summer night, much like this one." Asra looks at me his violet eyes twinkling.

"No." I know what he is thinking, but I had no plans on heading back out for the night. 

"Cave? What cave?" her eyes wide and curious.

"Come on. The Goat Man isn't going to give us any more trouble, he probably used up all his energy when he attacked you. Let's take a little excursion." 

"Hmm... Where are you going with this?" She asked with a playful smile, her eyes pierced his as she tried to read him. They would often look at each other that way, before the plague. Old habits die hard I guess.

"You'll have to come and see." He raised his brows teasing her. He turned to me, "Are you coming?" 

The greater part of me wanted to say no. But remembering her sleeping face after she healed me nagged at the back of my mind. "Fine, Let's go."

We headed out to the woods and walked under the cover of the dark sky. The stars twinkled brightly above and the air was clear. It sure brought back memories.


	3. i. the magician

# i. the magician

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

✶ The Magician makes real that which is unreal, manifesting desires from nothingness.✶

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

*** ASRA ***

"Please, Muriel!" I begged, dragging his large 15-year-old frame behind me as we made our way to the shop.

"No." He puffed looking away. 

"Please! You're going to love her! She's the sweetest, kindest, smartest girl ever!" I gushed. "She said she really wants to meet you!"

"You told her about me?" he looked worried.

"Of course! You're my best friend." I said as we finally reached the door of the shop. 

"Asra..." he said stopping on the other side of the street, looking like he would rather die. 

"Okay... we can go back to the hideout if you want," I said sadly turning back. Baby Faust poked her head out of my scarf and looked around before slithering back into the folds of my clothes.

Muriel didn't move, instead, he looked up at the shop trying to make out the moving shapes past the tinted glass windows. He then looked down at his hands and feet. "What if she doesn't like me?.... What if I scare her?" he almost whispers. 

"If Count Lucio doesn't scare her, neither will you," I said preparing a flying paper message. I let my magic lift the message and it flies into the shop through an open window. 

A few seconds later her smiling face popped out the window. She waved as soon as her eyes fell on me and happily I waved back. I signaled her to come out and I turned to Muriel, who was hiding under his shirt. Soon she had disappeared back into the shop and then burst out the door carrying her satchel. Her chestnut hair flying behind her she ran towards us, emerald eyes sparkling. As soon as she'd reached us I sprung in the direction of the market.

"Asra wait!" both of them called out. I laughed as they chased me down the streets of Vesuvia. 

"Asra!" she called again. 

I looked back for a moment "Catch me if you can!" I dared them.

"Asra stop!" she ordered. From the distance, I could see her focus on her magic and before I knew it the nearby roots of a tree had grabbed my ankles.

By the time I had used my own magic to free myself Muriel and Verita had caught up to me. 

"Don't you dare run away from me again, Snake boy!" she said. 

"I won't. Today." I teased. 

Muriel stood awkwardly to the side. 

"Verita, this is Muriel. The friend I told you about." 

She eyed him with her mouth slightly agape. Muriel took a step back shyly. 

"You are so tall! Must be great reaching for the higher shelves," she told him with a sweet smile. "I'm Verita Mistico, nice to meet you, Muriel."

"Um, same." He replied shyly. 

"Can you do magic too?" she asked. 

"No. Not like Asra... B--but, I can read runes."

"Runes? I don't know anything about runes. I'll ask my aunty Varsha when I get home."

"She's the woman who owns the shop," I explained. "She said she'd take me on as an apprentice 'when I stop being so unruly'"

"You'd do well to listen to her, Snake Boy. It'd be nice to have you at the shop more often." She teased.

"Really?!" I said. I could feel my face lighting up. 

"Sure! But you have to take me on your adventures. Speaking of which... Who wants to explore the forest?" She said with a mischevious look in her eyes.

We made our way to the edge of the city facing the wild untamed foliage before us. "Are you guys ready?" 

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Muriel said under his breath. 

We walked deeper and deeper into the woods, chatting carelessly. "Muriel, remember that cave you found? You promised you'd show me!"

"I don't know if I'll remember how to get there." 

"I'm sure you will," I said letting Faust on a nearby branch. She slithers up to the top of the tree.

"So Muriel, you spend a lot of time in the woods?" Verita asked.

"N--no. Not anymore," he said sadly. 

"Oh, I see." She said looking down and concentrating. "You lost something, something big. Right? I'm sorry." She looked up at Muriel like she could feel the pain he felt from losing his family. She suddenly hugged him. I gasped in surprise.

Muriel froze. 

"Sorry. It was just so sad." She said pulling away, tears lined her eyes. Verita was a skilled magician for her age, but her greatest power was reading people's emotions. She was amazing.

"Muriel lead us to the cave!" I said trying to shake him out of his daze.

"Uh yeah," he said stepping in front and leading us further into the forest. His cheeks were flushed red. I couldn't help but laugh.

After some walking for some time, it was obvious that we were lost and the sun was soon to set on the horizon. 

"Aunty Varsha is going to kill me," Verita said looking up at the sky. 

"Don't worry. We'll get back home before dark." 

"Do you guys hear that?" Muriel asked. 

We all fell silent and used our ears to hear a faint rustling of leaves. We were no longer alone in the forest. We huddled together looking outwards for any sign of danger. We stood there for a moment and the forest once again became silent.

"Whatever that was, it's probably gone now," She said taking a step forwards. 

"Wait!!!" Muriel shouted pulling Verita back as a wolf pup jumped out of the bushed bitting his arm. 

"AARRGH!" he groaned in pain and backed away on the floor. The pup let go of his arm but its eyes were fixed on him as it growled. 

"No one move!" Verita said.

"I think it's scared?" I said. 

"I have an idea." She said reaching inside her satchel. She took out a piece of jerky and magically floated it to the young pup. The wolf growled confused at first but then distracted herself with the meat. 

"Let's get out of here," I said. Helping Muriel up from where he'd fallen.

"Oh no, Muriel! You're hurt." Verita said reaching for his arm. 

Muriel backed away. "It's fine." 

"No, it's not! you're bleeding." She said concerned. "Let me heal you." 

"You learned healing?" I asked surprised. I'd been gone on an adventure for a while. Now I knew what she'd been learning.

"Nothing major, but yeah." She said trying to reach Muriel's arm, but he stubbornly kept pulling back. "Please, Muriel, let me help." 

Reluctantly Muriel surrendered his arm to her touch. She cleaned his skin of the blood and placing her hand on the bite, she closed up his wounds. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

"I should be thanking you. You protected me. Thank you." she smiled gratefully.

By then the sun was completely gone and the last of its light was a few minutes away from fading. "We need to find some shelter for the night," I said as we continued on our way. 

"Wait! I know this place." Muriel said his eyes darting around. "This way."

We followed Muriel as he guided us through the forest. Muriel turned back to Verita, she did not look well. 

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. 

"I'm fine." She replied hugging herself as she kept walking. She suddenly lost her balance but Muriel caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Verita!" I ran to her. 

"I think I used to much magic," she said with a guilty dork smile.

"You need to rest," I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." She said with a confident smile.

"We're almost at the cave," Muriel said.

We walked on a few minutes until we found the entrance to a cave and we weren't alone. The wolf pup had followed us and stood behind us waging its tail. 

"Looks like we made a friend," Verita says extending her hand toward the wolf. The wolf sniffs at her hand and lets herself be pet. "Not so bitty now are we?"

Muriel stomps his way into the cave without a word. We follow him inside its very dark and clammy. I summon an orb of light and shine our way further in. We reach a small pool where strong magic can be felt. We settle down and start a fire. 

Verita continued to feed the wolf until she turned to Muriel and handed him some jerky. "Here, you try." 

"No, I--" he protested. 

"Come on, Muriel. I think it's time you two made up." I said feeling Faust crawl up my arm after she had found us. 

"Fine," he said taking the jerky. The wolf looked up at him and cautiously took the jerky from him. 

"Try petting her," Verita said. 

Muriel extended his hand towards the wolf slowly and softly pet her head. Soon the wolf was waging her tail at Muriel's touch.

"I think she likes you," I said. 

"I forgive you for bitting me." He tells her. "She needs a name." 

"How about Dusty? Or Terra?" Verita suggested.

"Or Ebony? Or Ember?" I pitched in.

"I like Inanna" Muriel said still petting the pup.

"Inanna is nice."

"I guess it's decided then," I yawned leaning back against a rock with my arms behind my head.

My friends followed in my lead and made themselves comfortable and soon we all succumbed to sleep.


	4. vii. the chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long!

# vii. the chariot

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

✶ The Chariot careens out of control, losing its way as it becomes stranded on the road.✶

⋆✴☽◯☾✴⋆

*** VERITA ***

The forest was eerily quiet as we marched through the thick foliage. We were surrounded by complete darkness except for the small orange flame I'd created and kept alive in my hands. Asra led the way with me following close behind them and Muriel lagging in the back rumbling to himself. Inanna would occasionally cross our path but she would often scout ahead on her own or trotted next to Muriel.

"I haven't been to the cave in a while. I think it will be good for you Verita, its a place with strong magic. Many have gone there to see into the world and open their eyes." Asra prattled on as we walked.

"The water returned," Muriel cut in from his position in the back.

"So you've gone there recently?" Asra threw a cheeky glance at him.

"I...um... Wild bergamot grows near there." Muriel stutters.

"Does it now?" Asra smiled looking mischievous. "We should pick some before we return. We haven't had bergamot in out tea in a while, right, Verita?"

"Bergamot sounds nice." I nodded narrowing my eyes at Asra who was being more sly than usual. Like they had something up their sleeve, but asking them about it would be useless. It did make me curious as to what they were hiding.

We kept on chatting idly, Asra and I took up most of the conversation as Muriel would only cut in from time to time but he was obviously listening intently. Soon we reached the mouth of the ominous cave. I could feel a strong magic pull coming from its depths. I could feel the fire in my hands grow hotter as we carefully edged inside its depths.

"Do you feel that?" I said, my fire illuminating the cave walls.

Muriel grunted a yes and then pointed forwards. "It's the pool."

"Care to lead the way?" Arsa said.

Muriel approached me and extended his right hand I looked at him confused not sure of what he wanted. "Fire." He growled.

I stretched out my hands presenting the fire towards him. With his large hand, he took the magic fire like one takes a glass of water filled to the brim without spilling. Asra had taught me how to do that, it wasn't something a beginner could do. By then I'd realized Muriel knew magic, the protections around his home were proof of that, but he was more skilled than I realized.

He moved through the cave-like a beacon holding the fire high thanks to his stature. Inanna trotted next to him occasionally looking back at Asra and me.

"A lone wolf, for a lone man," I said thinking out loud.

"What?" Asra asked finally stopping at the edge of the pool. The water reflected our fire shining a light on the giant lily pads floating on the surface.

"Oh, nothing... I was just thinking. Where is Inanna's pack?" I asked.

"She was alone when we found her," Muriel said starting an actual fire. "You were there." I could feel his gaze turn away from me when he said the last bit.

"Ah, oookay. Sorry, Nanna, I don't remember." I turned to her. She simply looked at me and tilted her head. "I can call her Nanna, right?"

Muriel looked at Inanna and then turned to me with a shrug. "...I guess."

"Glad she found you though. You're her one-man pack." I smiled up a Muriel.

"Uh. Yeah. We have each other." He looked away nervously.

"You have us too," Arsa said wrapping around him in a hug. Muriel let them but he didn't look too happy about it. 

I smiled at their closeness. And wondered about their past together. We'd talked about how they'd been living in the hut in the woods as children and sold painted masks for the masquerade. It made me think about where I was at that time. Asra told me I used to live with my aunt Varsha at the shop before we met. Before she died and left me a true orphan. But that was all Asra could tell me. Suddenly there was a pain in my head. Immediately my hand flew to my head as I tried to push away the memories.

"You okay?" Muriel asked when he noticed the visible wince on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I swallowed the last of the pain before smiling at him. I took a step forward to prove my wellness but then stumbled to the side losing my balance. I must have been standing too close to the edge of the pool because I dove right into the cold water.

It felt weightless in the water. It was dark and I could see nothing but after a few seconds, I could feel a pair of hands pull me to the surface. Asra's holding my left arm and Muriel pulling my right. Muriel, being the strongest one carried me over to the fire. 

"Clumsy." He grunted before setting me down, but there wasn't any annoyance in his voice.

"Thank you." I beamed up at him. 

"Verita!" Worried Asra patted me down to make sure I was okay.

"I'm fine, but wooow," I said looking around. The waters magic had enhanced own and now I could see the glowing patterns on the cave walls and the flow of magical energy all around me.

"Can you see it?" Asra smiled.

"Yes. It's amazing!" I awed still looking around, too amazed to notice my body shivering.

I felt Muriel's large black cloak drop around my shoulders. "Thanks!" I said wrapping myself in the thick heavy fabric. It had a strong musky scent and smelled like myrrh, it smelled like _him_. I sat down using the cloak as a little tent and proceeded to remove my shirt and my pants, leaving only my undergarments.

"What are you doing?" I heard Muriel ask as I changed. I stuck out my hand holding out my wet clothes. Arsa took them before I stuck out my head from my makeshift tent and covered myself in Muriel's cloak.

Arsa stretched out my clothes in front of the fire to dry as normally as putting on the kettle. Muriel, on the other hand, was blushing furiously and completely avoiding looking in my direction.

Asra and I were close. Seeing each other half-naked was a common occurrence living together in the tiny room above the shop. For us, it was this normal, I was so used to it that I didn't cross my mind Muriel might not feel the same. "Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I do appreciate the cloak." I glanced at Muriel.

"Your clothes are wet. I'm fine" Muriel covered his face embarrassed.

"Pffftttthahaha! Are you, Muriel?" Asra laughed.

"Stop! Now I'm embarrassed!" I said giving Asra a shove. But that only made them laugh harder.

"It's late we should probably sleep." Muriel glanced at us.

Right on queue, Asra yawned "Agreed."

Soon we were all laying on the cave floor ready to sleep. I used Muriel's large cloak as a blanket, completely engulfed in his scent. Many minutes passed but I simply couldn't sleep. I laid on my side with a huff and scanned the cave's roof resting my head on my palm. I turned over and looked down at the magic pool's water, the light of the dying fire was just strong enough to show me my reflection. With my free hand, I touched the water's surface making it ripple. The cold water soothed my skin and I could feel a surge of magic entering my body. I moved my hand playing with the water then willing it to still once again. As it stilled my eyes focused on its depths. The water showed me the void between everything then I saw the vision on a single lit lantern hanging off a shepherd's staff held by a dark hooded figure. Then a red and roaring fire. I gasped and backed away taking my hand from the water.

"What are you doing?" Muriel asked behind me. I jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, the vision from the pool gone.

"Oh, sorry did I wake you?" I asked facing him.

"I wasn't asleep." He sat up and leaned against the cave walls. He glanced at me and then looked away embarrassed.

"Neither was I." I shrugged realizing I'm not completely covered and pulled the cloak over me again. "I couldn't."

"Why?" He asked tossing another log to the fire that's about to go out.

"I don't know, there's something in the back of my mind that keeps gnawing at me. And it's not letting me sleep. What about you?" I say rubbing my arms.

"...It's not safe." He says eyeing the door of the cave. _Has he been pretending to sleep to keep watch?_ It has been over an hour since Arsa snoozed.

I looked down at Arsa and shook my head. I can barely hear Asra's soft breathing; their face is relaxed and peaceful. "I hate them sometimes..." I smile crossing my arms as I settle into the lotus position.

Muriel looked at me tilting his head confused.

"Asra can sleep _anywhere!_ Once they fell asleep behind the shop's counter, _while still standing_." I chuckle. "Me on the other hand..." Sighing I rest my head on my palm, my elbow on my knee. I watch the smoke of the fire rise up to the top of the cave and disperse. Fire magic was never my forte, but making shapes with it was fun.

"Since neither of us can sleep... do you want to play a game?" I asked edging closer to him.

"No..." He huffed glancing at me again, I was sure the disappointment showed on my face. He cleared his throat, "Depends on the game..."

"Really?! How is your fire magic?" I gleamed.

"Bad."

"Hmm... How about smoke illusions?"

"Okay."

"Great! Try to guess what I'm making." I smiled and used my magic to change the shape of the smoke. It curled and swam around the air in a fluid zig-zag motion.

"Vampire eel," Muriel stated with a huff.

"Yeah! Too easy?" I teased. Muriel tilted his head to the side not exactly saying yes or no to my question. "Alright, I'll try harder." I winked at him and concentrated. I could feel the smoke moving around me and I willed it into another shape. Two pointy ears and a long fluffy tail, it hoped around swiftly through the air.

"Fox."

"Yes! I'll try one more." I smile thinking of the perfect shape. I concentrate my magic to form a larger quadruped, with soft fur and a long snout. It gracefully ran around Muriel leaving behind a trail.

"Inanna!" He exclaimed with a half smile. The real Inanna lifted up her head awoken from her sleep but soon curled back into her position.

"Your turn," I said.

"I'm not as skilled as you." He admitted shyly.

"That's okay. We're having fun." I smiled.

Muriel nodded looking determined. The smoke shifted into a large mass, at first I thought it was some sort of bust. But then a snout formed and the head grew two rounded ears large arms extended forward with claws at the ends. The fanged mouth opened for a fierce soundless roar.

"It's a bear!" I said looking at Muriel, who nodded. He looked rather pleased with his first illusion.

The smoke changed again, this time to a long trail like shape. It slithered around me in a familiar way. I could almost hear it say _Squeeze!_

"Easy! Faust!" I laughed. Muriel narrowed his eyes and a small smile formed on his lips.

The smoke moved once again this time forming into a large creature made from wheat with many log-like legs and a large rounded snout. I examined it closely feeling like I'd seen it before, but I couldn't place it.

"I think you got me on this one," I said scratching my head as the form of the creature disappeared as the smoke vanished.

"That was the Beast at the edge of the forest." Asra's sleepy voice responded, their eyes just barely open. "I don't think Verita remembers the Beast." Asra shifted to lay on their side.

"You're awake," Muriel stated.

"I'll fall asleep off again in a bit." Asra teased.

I hugged my legs thinking of this Beast, just another thing I couldn't remember. I sighed and remembered the vision the pool showed me.

"Hey, Asra...?" You start.

Asra hummed in reply waiting for me to continue my question.

"Can this pool show me my past?" I asked with mixed hope and horror.

Suddenly Asra's eyes opened widely, now fully awake. "It might be possible, there is strong magic here. But I don't think that's the best idea. We tried recovering your memories with water before, but we failed. It was dangerous." Asra said looking at me genuinely concerned.

"I see... Then... can it show me the future?" I ask.

"Did you see something?" Muriel asked.

"What? You did?!" Asra sat up.

"Um... Well I think, I saw a lantern and a figure and fire. I don't know what to make of it yet."

Muriel and Asra glance at each other then Asra speaks, "Whatever that vision was, I'm sure you'll discover what it means soon. You've always had good intuition, it might be good to follow it."

"Yeah, you're right," I said with a yawn.

"Try to sleep. Maybe your dreams will clear things up." Asra said returning to a laying position.

"You should try to sleep too, Muriel. You don't need to stand guard." I turned to him with a smile. "You need your sleep like the rest of us."

He grunted not really agreeing so I shrugged and laid down. My mind finally caught up with the exhaustion of my body and I drifted to sleep.

I dreamt of the figure cloaked in a dark hood surrounded by darkness, the lantern hanging of their staff was the only source of light. It was as if the figure was trying to tell me something. _Who are you?_ I called but my voice didn't come out. I tried to reach out for them but my body was frozen. 

_What do you want? What is happening?_


End file.
